


Sharp Teeth and Tender Hands

by TailorNorata



Series: Smells Like Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Minor Polyamory, Multi, Pack Feels, Power Dynamics, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, The Pack Finds Out, mention of a consensual but bad sexual experience, not steter tho, tell me what I missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: He knew Stiles wasn’t ready for Peter to confess his love but Peter would be ready when he was.Because he did.He loved Stiles.He loved him as his Alpha.He loved him as his Boy.He loved Stiles as his equal partner.And everything Stiles did only reaffirmed Peter in his certainty of that.





	Sharp Teeth and Tender Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/works) for beta reading!

When Stiles woke up on sunday he realized his face was sticking to whatever it was lying on.

As he lifted his head he also realized he had been drooling - and wasn’t that great.

Bleary eyed he looked at his situation, getting more and more embarrassed.

The thing he had been sticking to was Peter’s skin, more accurately his naked chest, which incidentally was the same thing he had been drooling on.

And there wasn’t even a chance to clean it up before Peter became aware of that because the fucking guy was apparently wide awake.

“You mind telling me why the fuck you let me cover you in saliva like a fucking snail, old man?”

Peter grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

“Because I knew you’d be deeply embarrassed and blushing like you are right now. As the old man you make me out to be I enjoy the simple things.”

Stiles pouted and didn’t even try to hide his blush. “You are a cruel, cruel creature.”

The werewolf chuckled. “I am, but also, this gives me an excuse to shower with you.”

The younger man sighed. “There’s always at least a second angle with you…”

“Most times. But you love it.”

Stiles surrendered with a smile and craned his neck to give Peter a kiss. “I do.”

Before their lips could touch though a hand was gently pushing against his mouth to stop the approach.

“You are sexy, cute and I adore and desire you, but you have awful morning breath, go brush your teeth Stiles.”

Stiles raised one eyebrow and actively pulled down Peter’s hand from his face. “Was that an order now?”

Peter wrinkled his nose, sighed and then smiled in surrender as well. “Apologies. Please, oh wise and almighty Alpha, do me, your humble servant, who is nothing more than dust beneath your graceful feet the favor and let minted paste and clearest water-”

Giggling Stiles took a pillow and threw it into Peter’s face.

They both knew the wolf could have caught it with ease, but he didn’t.

“Oh my god, just shut up you massive dork!” Stiles huffed and properly sat up.

“All right. Let’s go brush our teeth and make out in the shower, wolfy.”

“Only if you never ever call me that again.”

“I won’t promise anything.”

“And you call me cruel.”

  
  
  


In the shower they soaped each other up, Peter massaged Stiles’ skull while rubbing in the shampoo and they kissed lazily in between all of that with the warm water washing over them. Stiles could get used to this.

  
  


Breakfast was awesome.

They had already been somewhat aware both of them could cook, but never had they actually cooked anything together. And while scrambled eggs with vegetables and bacon, followed by pancakes with fruit and cream weren’t crazy difficult it was a great feeling to work together in harmony.

The fact both of them were at their most dominant in the kitchen actually didn’t even get in their way much. Because even at their most dominant and ego driven they still were able to understand each other’s reasoning.

It was the kind of perfect fit which made you slightly worried things couldn’t possibly stay this good.

And obviously they wouldn’t, but the best way to face that fact was planning on and for it.

Between bites Stiles decided to open their conversation from trivial personal things to the obvious issue waiting for them in the outside world. “Will the others sense our new bond?”

Peter glanced at Stiles, chewed on his pancake for a while before swallowing and only then gave an answer. “You mean, will they immediately know I’m not pack anymore and you are an Alpha?” He shook his head. “No, they won’t. I mean, my connection to them has been weak already, every pack meeting I can’t attend brings me to the verge of being an Omega...I mean, has brought me to that verge. They might think I am emotionally distancing myself to move on, they might call me out, ask questions, but they won’t immediately sense I am not pack anymore.”

He scratched his light stubble. “Depending on how deeply they consider you pack they might actually feel like my pack connection has become stronger. Because to them I won’t smell like I belong to someone foreign. I will smell like I belong to someone they are very familiar with. And that scent is part of me now. I probably can’t hide it with the artificial scent. Because you being my Alpha makes your mark on me part of my scent.”

Stiles had listened and chewed on his own food and now swallowed it to comment. “So before us you smelled a bit like Scott?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d feel the need to point that out…”

Stiles grinned and shrugged. “Well, it’s fun to imagine, you being all annoyed you smelled like the little puppy you turned into a werewolf before you got killed by him and his friends. Your poor, poor ego.”

He rolled his eyes again and spoke flat, even and with sarcasm. “Yes, you got me, I don’t like Scott, and I liked answering to him even less, what a surprise.”

“Yeah, not one of my stronger teases, I’ll admit to that.” Stiles smiled, shrugged and then went back to business, putting down his fork. “Okay, so they probably won’t mind your bond to them getting weaker. What about me becoming an Alpha?”

To that Peter could only shrug himself. “Usually when a pack member gains Alpha status any other way but by killing the former Alpha they’ll either challenge the old Alpha or leave. Sometimes other pack members leave as well, depends on the connections they have to each Alpha.

But there are a few rather unique circumstances surrounding your situation.

For one, you are mainly human. You are a spark, so you have the magic to make a connection, as the existence of us as a pack proves, but I’m not sure you ever subconsciously used said magic to join Scott’s pack. I always felt close to you, so it’s hard to say for me. But considering you said you never recognized Scott as your Alpha and he never actively tried to recruit you I’d assume you never joined his pack.

But if you ever joined they probably will notice the change immediately.

They might not know what changed, but they will sense something did.

Since you likely never joined though... they might subconsciously feel more drawn to you, obey you more willingly, pay more attention to you while Scott might feel a bit less comfortable and more threatened by your presence, but they probably won’t realize it right away. And even if they do they probably won’t assume you became an Alpha somehow.”

Stiles had forgotten his food entirely and was staring at something in the distance while thinking.

After a few moments of silence Peter booped Stiles nose and frowned. “Stop that, brooding is my nephews thing.”

The spark huffed. “Well I spend quite some time with him, he had to rub off on me in some ways.”

“Gross.” Peter’s frown deepened and Stiles grinned.

“Have you seen him? I mean, he could try to get rid of that tree trunk up his ass, but I’d still hit that.”

The werewolf shook his head with a small and defeated smile. “I’m sure you would, and I’d be okay with that, as long as no one else gets to put a collar on you.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Look at that, I’d have picked you for the jealous type.”

Peter’s slight smile turned into a cold grin and he tensed up. “And I am, when it comes to what I consider mine. You, my beautiful darling boy, are mine. You, vulnerable and without control, are mine. I would go mad with jealousy if I’d have to share that with anybody. It would hurt me, deeply.” He consciously opened his fist, which had clenched involuntarily. “You, my Alpha, my superior, are strong and frankly can fuck whoever you feel like. Including my nephew.”

The spark narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, making it obvious he wasn’t entirely sure what to think of that statement. “I feel like you basically just chose the most roundabout way to tell me you’d not be okay with me fucking other people for fun.”

The wolf shrugged while actively keeping his face neutral. “I guess if you only can have fun fucking people while submitting to them, yes. But I wouldn’t mind you fucking people while dominating them or without a power exchange. Derek really is probably more of a bottom anyway.”

Stiles let his head fall onto the table and groaned. “Please stop mentioning Derek in this, I really didn’t mean to have this conversation with him as the prime example for a possible polyamorous lifestyle, okay?!”

Peter had a small, hidden smile in the corners of his mouth and leaned back in his chair. “Sure, who should we use as an example then? Lydia? Erica?”

“Nobody…” came the tortured and muffled voice from Stiles before he sat up again and wiped his face. “I just won’t consider fucking around. It’s not like I actually wanted to do that before you mentioned anything. Also, just as a side note, both of them are definitely dominant in bed so they’d already be excluded from your rule.”

Peter’s hidden smile became more obvious. “Fair enough. Just to be clear though, I did actually think about this before. Reality is, you are a good looking, powerful being, who probably is only going to get hotter with age, so you might have to fuck some people to assure your position as an Alpha. Thus if you want to keep it, maybe don’t rule it out altogether yet. Also, we can always decide to fuck somebody together if the opportunity presents itself.”

Stiles blinked, his face looked slightly irritated for a moment but then smoothed into a fond smile. “I know what you just said would probably seem fucked up to most people, but somehow you considering me attractive enough to use it to my political advantage is reassuring to me.”

The werewolf chuckled. “It should be. So do you agree? We live monogamous, unless both of us are into someone or it’s for political gain.”

The Alpha mulled it over. “Well, yes, I agree but I’d like to add two things. First, while I intend to stay an Alpha, most importantly your Alpha, I have no desire to actually recruit anybody else. And secondly, I want to add another sentence. Neither of us will submit to anybody but each other, unless it is unavoidable to save a life, including our own.”

Peter gave Stiles a genuine smile. “No active recruitment, duly noted. And secondly, I will never submit to anyone else. There will be only one I accept above me from now on.”

Stiles returned the smile. “I really like that.”

  
  


When they were done with the dishes - Stiles cleaning and Peter drying everything - the werewolf snuck his hands onto the spark’s hips, snuggling up to him from behind and planting a kiss in the younger man’s nape. “As important as worrying about everyone else might be, right now we still have time for each other, no new threat has made itself known. So how do you feel about me actually fucking you senseless until you accidentally call me Daddy?”

Stiles let the water out of the sink and dried his hands with a towel while letting his head fall back against Peter’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Having the man’s body press against his was a very nice feeling. “Mhhh...sounds lovely. But that also reminds me, maybe we should talk about our kinks before we go further…”

There was a short moment of silence in which Peter gently nuzzled Stiles’ neck and seemed to contemplate what he should say. “Does the slight Daddy kink bother you? I was mainly fooling around-”

Stiles had turned around and pressed two fingers onto Peter’s lips. “Shush, no, it doesn’t. I do enjoy the dynamic now and then. I like the concept of a strict, disciplining but educative and caring Dominant. And I love being the brat to drive said Dom crazy.”

Peter chuckled and took hold of the hand raised to his face, pulling it away from his lips.

His other hand wandered from Stiles’ hip to the small of his back, pulling him close so they touched from the belly down.

“All right then. Let’s not go into that kink too deep too fast, but let’s explore it now and then?”

The Alpha smirked and nodded, while letting his hands rest on the wolf’s shoulders. “Sounds good. But that’s not the only thing. I like getting spanked, and other impact play, but when it’s more painful it’s about the punishing aspect for me and not about actual joy from receiving pain. So...while fun, gentle spankings are great, more painful stuff should be reserved for punishment.”

Peter grinned and hummed positively. “What about biting and scratching?”

Stiles grinned back. “As long as there is no blood being drawn I’m all for it, although I will bite back.”

Another chuckle. “Promise?”

Stiles bared his teeth and it made Peter growl deep in his throat.

Stiles behaving like a wolf was really hot, but also kind of triggered his own wolf and reminded him who his Alpha was.

It made him realize he might have some things they should clear up as well.

He licked his lips while thinking about the best words to state his question.

Stiles sensed there was a thought process going on and stood there, leaning into the wolf with patience. 

“So, first let me point out in what position I am asking this question. I am asking it neither only as your Dom nor only as your Beta, I am asking it as your partner in more than one way. The collar is the clear signal I am in charge, but the transition from Alpha to the person able to let me put on the collar won’t always be welcomed, and even if welcomed it won’t always be easy. I might have heightened senses and I can probably figure out what you need most of the time, but I’m imperfect. I might make mistakes and accidentally hurt you or get hurt. So I think a preemptive measure would be wise.”

Right, that certainly was something to get ahead of.

“Agreed. Any suggestions what those measures should be though?”

The wolf shrugged slightly. “Not really. I kind of hoped you might have a genius idea how to solve this with your magic…”

The spark shook his head. “I know, magic sounds like an easy way out, but unless you already know how the thing you want to achieve would work without magic it becomes a lot more difficult. So no, sorry.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah I know. In fact, I think I might have taught you that myself...so I guess the best chance would be for us to establish some kind of second safeword…”

Stiles nodded. “It could work, basically a kinkword, how about- yeah no, we can’t use ‘Sir’, it’s hard for me to say that unless I already am in submission...it should be something simple to say.”

Peter furrowed his forehead. “Maybe ‘Green’? Just recycling the traffic light system?”

The Alpha shook his head. “That might get too confusing, and it’s also pretty obvious, it should be something barely noticeable as weird or out of place in case we are in public or with the other pack.”

Peter didn’t say anything to that.

Mainly because he had to process the fact Stiles had called Scott’s pack ‘the other pack’ instead of ‘the pack’. It was subtle but it felt important.

“I think I got an idea” Stiles proclaimed.

“Zly Wilk and Kapturek. I know they are our cover names, but let’s be honest; they are a good choice. We likely won’t use our second accounts much longer and the names have already grown on us. So when you want to know if I feel like playing you will call me Kapturek and if I feel like playing I will call you Zly Wilk. When we agree we will respond with the other name.”

The older man stood there, contemplating and then nodded. “Sounds good. So, sweet Kapturek, do you have any specific plans for this afternoon?”

Stiles smiled happily. “No, Zly Wilk, we can do whatever your evil mind can come up with.”

Peter smiled as well. “Don’t say that, I have a wild imagination.”

Stiles’ smile turned into a challenging grin while his fingers played with the pendant containing his scent around Peter’s neck. “Such as?”

Peter grinned as well, showing too many teeth. “What is your opinion on primal play?”

“Can be nice, if it is done convincingly.”

The werewolf raised an eyebrow. “I’m quite sure I can play the role of the feral beast to your satisfaction.”

Stiles grin turned wider. “Does this mean I’ll find out if you have a knot?”

Peter smiled and shook his head in something like disbelief. “You are ridiculous sometimes you know that Stiles? Don’t you think Scott would have mentioned to you if the way his dick worked had changed?”

Stiles shrugged. “There are born werewolves that can shift into actual wolves. I am not stupid enough to assume Scott is the standard of what werewolves can be, can do and can have. But why do I get the feeling you are avoiding my question? I mean, if it’s a sensitive topic I can leave it be. But you have to know, if that’s not part of being a werewolf or not part of you being a werewolf then that is perfectly okay. And if it is part of you being a werewolf it really really shouldn’t worry you. I’d still find you attractive if you had a bunch of tentacles down there.”

  
  


“I-” It felt like his throat was being squeezed shut.

Peter didn’t know how to voice his thoughts.

He just didn’t know how to...how to address his insecurities regarding the topic.

His last experience in that direction had been with Corinne, and it had not been great.

If anything it had been the definition of a hatefuck.

And it had brought a rat tail of worse things for him.

But Stiles deserved an explanation.

He felt a hand take hold of his nape and how Stiles pulled him closer until their foreheads touched.

“It’s okay my wolf. I can see and feel your struggle. I didn’t know the topic was difficult, I apologize. Let’s just cuddle for a while and enjoy the time together, okay?”

Peter could not have described how he felt with Stiles in a million lifetimes.

Just the warmth and happiness and love he felt for the man.

He knew Stiles wasn’t ready for Peter to confess his love but Peter would be ready when he was.

Because he did.

He loved Stiles.

He loved him as his Alpha.

He loved him as his Boy.

He loved Stiles as his equal partner.

And everything Stiles did only reaffirmed Peter in his certainty of that.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Those words had never felt as easy as they did with Stiles.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Scott wasn’t good at preparing food. Well, he wasn’t bad either, after all, he had prepared himself food quite often since his mother had to work hard so they didn’t go hungry. But it had never really exceeded the level of edible, since that had been what he was satisfied with himself.

That being said, he had gotten quite alright with making crepes.

They were even easier to make than pancakes because you could quite clearly see when they were ready to be flipped.

So when it was his turn on lazy mornings to prepare breakfast that was what he’d usually do.

Humming while scooping out vanilla ice cream for each of the three plates and putting a little jug with cherry sauce in the middle of the tray he had arranged everything on, he finished his work and carried it into the bedroom where his puppy and huntress were snuggling.

“Good morning” he singsonged and let them wake up enough to realize there was a tray with food and coffee coming their way.

There were mumbled responses and he just smiled as he placed the tray in the middle, kissed both of them on the forehead and sat down with crossed legs, taking his own plate, fork and knife into his lap.

Isaac was the first to follow suit, propping himself up a little but staying on his stomach, gulping his coffee without regard for how hot it might be.

Since he had started working as a bouncer the still not very threatening looking young man had lost all respect for any injuries werewolf healing could easily fix.

Scott still wasn’t sure why his boyfriend had decided to be a bouncer of all things, but it seemed to be something Isaac genuinely enjoyed and it really wasn’t like there was a serious threat in it for him.

Allison scratched her head and eventually sat up as well, albeit in an uncommitted posture, barely able to work her eating utensils without being endangered of falling back onto the mattress because of the lack of support from her arms.  She really wasn’t a morning person, it was rather adorable.

  
  


Allison’s phone signaled she got a text message and she looked at it groaning. “Ugh, I forgot I made plans with Lydia for today. I love that woman, but right now I wish I could just stay in bed all day…”

Scott, who had been eating his breakfast as comfortably quiet as the other two looked up curious. “So you two talked about your relationship?”

Allison sighed. “No, most of the day was dedicated to finding a present for her mother or speculating over Stiles’ lovelife.”

The Alpha frowned slightly and Allison saw how Isaac tensed up slightly, picking up on his mate’s and leader’s frustration.

“Well then, I don’t know, substitute talking about the guys Stiles is banging to talk about your little adventure maybe.”

Allison exchanged a look with Isaac and frowned as well but kept her voice leveled. “That’s kind of why I’m meeting her again today. I still don’t really get why this is such a big deal to you though. You certainly had no issue with us opening our relationship when it came to Isaac or your short lived thing with Kira. I encouraged you when you developed feelings for her and consoled you when her family moved away. I certainly didn’t pressure you into immediately finding out what exactly she meant to you and where the relationship between the two of you would be going.”

Yes, there was a slightly accusatory tone there, but seriously, what was Scott’s deal?

Scott, to his credit, didn’t yell or even immediately shoot something back. He sat there, ice cream melting on his half eaten crepe and seemed to be thinking.

“I believe it might be because you two have been friends for so long...and because she is such a powerful pack member. You as her best friend are her connection to us. If you two might have a fallout I want to be prepared for that. My concern is more about the pack than our relationship.”

Isaac looked between them and cleared his throat. “So, as much as I love being talked about in third person while present, I have to say Scott, if that’s your argument you should be way more concerned with Stiles’ possible flings.”

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose. “Isaac...don’t.”

Scott furrowed his brows and looked between his partners. “Is there something I should know about Stiles?”

Both answered at the same time, Allison said “No” and Isaac said  “Probably” .

Then they looked at each other silently for a moment before Isaac said “No, not really.” while Allison spoke at the same time again but said “Maybe, but it’s really something you and Stiles have to talk about.”

Scott glared at his fiance and turned to his boyfriend . “What do you think I should know about.”

Isaac furrowed his brows as well now and sat up instead of lying on his stomach. “Honestly? I think I will get the fuck out of here. Because while I love both of you I really don’t feel like taking part in this misplaced-jealousy-of-a-pseudo-married-couple-thing you two have going on right now.”

He left the bed all together, hurried up putting on his clothes, avoided looking at either of them and then left the bedroom and his plate and mug.

“Misplaced jealousy?” Scott mumbled irritated while Allison sighed and stood up as well.

She gave Scott a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled apologetic. “ I have to get ready too. And I think he means you might be projecting because you haven’t had a serious competitor for my affection so far and are trying to justify it by making it about the pack while at the same time ignoring the fact that  the way you neglect Stiles is a much bigger threat to your pack’s stability. ” While talking she looked through her closet. “I’ll stay away from that assumption for now until all the informations are in, but he might be right.”

She started dressing up herself and Scott continued to look confused.

“What do you mean, I’m not neglecting Stiles , we play videogames or watch a movie together every other week. It’s normal for people with jobs to have a little less time for each other. Also what do you mean I had no competition for your affection, you love Isaac!”

The beautiful, cute and dimple-cheeked woman he had loved since high school gave him another quick kiss after putting on her bra, this time on the tip of his nose.

“Isaac fell hard for both of us and made that quite clear. Don’t act like he ever really felt like a threat to you the way he adored and worshipped you as his alpha and idol. There hasn’t been a bigger crush anybody had on anyone maybe since Stiles was still into Lydia.”

Scott seemed to be unable to argue against that and didn’t say anything while Allison chose a top and continued speaking.

“Also, a friendship isn’t determined by how much time you spent together, but by how deep your emotional connection goes. And I guess it makes sense for the two of you to drift away from each other. After all, you aren’t like most friends, you are more like brothers. And right now it seems you both don’t really get the other and only hang out out of habit. If that wasn’t true the most important thing you two do together probably wouldn’t be occasional gaming sessions. And if you allow yourself to objectively look at your situation you will probably see that as well.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


Almost a month had gone by.

A month in which they had been waiting for someone to call them out.

Scott had called Stiles twice and he had sounded a little strange, like he was fishing for something, he had asked if Stiles had met any strange people lately.

At the one pack meeting that had occurred on account of a child going missing Stiles had felt like people had started to pay closer attention to him and Peter, but again, nobody was saying anything, so they just let that strange tension hang in the air.

They weren’t looking for trouble, they were both happier than they had been in a long time.

And while both of them knew the other shoe had to drop eventually they really didn’t want to be the ones to initiate the conflict it was going to cause.

Stiles also knew Peter wanted him to be the one to declare their departure from the McCall pack. He wasn’t going to challenge Stiles’ authority on pack matters.

And Stiles was okay with that, but figuring out what way might actually be the best to possibly break the news to everyone wasn’t easy.

He felt like letting things run their course on that maybe wasn’t the worst decision.

So for now that was what they were doing.

  
  


~*~

  
  


One afternoon they were lying in bed together, in Peter’s flat, Stiles had bruises forming all over his body, some of them looking suspiciously like bite marks.

Peter was half draped over Stiles, one arm wrapped around his torso, smiling happily at Stiles’ fingers carding through his hair.

“We could just leave…” he murmured and Stiles smiled at it.

“No we can’t. Beacon Hills has been your family’s territory for generations. Your last living family is here and so is my father. Not to mention I have the distinct feeling the Nematon would just pull us back when we stayed away for too long…”

Peter huffed but did not protest. Instead he changed his idea. “We could rent a flat together.”

And Stiles did like that idea. “After the others know, my father knows and things have settled down a bit I think that’s a great plan. But one day at a time for now.”

Peter hummed and kissed the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “Yes, Alpha.”

  
  


~*~

By pure chance Danny was actually the first to find out Stiles and Peter were a couple.

He was over at Stiles’ place to borrow a leather harness Stiles owned for a Leather Night at a club two town over and while Stiles was searching for the thing Peter used the key Stiles had given him to let himself into the flat.

“Honey I’m home!” Peter singsonged with his trademark sarcasm before his nose registered a scent he knew but wasn’t all that familiar with in the air.

At the same time he heard a man’s voice respond “You have to buy me dinner before you’re allowed to call me honey, honey.”

Peter recognized the voice and scent now.

“Mr. Mahealani, I’m afraid my boyfriend and I aren’t currently opening our relationship to third parties, but should that change I’ll happily take you out.”

The charming young man had entered the hallway and was giving Peter one of his dimple adorned smiles. “It’s a date.”

Stiles appeared from his bedroom with the harness in hand. “Here you go, do you remember how it is put on?”

Danny took the bundle of leather straps and nodded.

He looked between Stiles and Peter. “So you two are a thing now? Or am I reading this wrong?”

Stiles smiled at his friend. “Yes Danny, he’s mine.”

“Alright, no need to get possessive. But should you two ever actually do open up your relationship, you got my number.”

Stiles chuckled and gave Danny a clap on the back with which to gently lead him towards the door. “You’ll be the first to know, promised.”

Danny pointed at Stiles. “I’m holding you to that. But also, why don’t you two and I go out partying sometime? I miss my wingman.”

“I know for a fact you don’t need a wingman, buddy, but going out sounds like a plan. Let’s text later about it.”

Danny nodded and lifted the harness a little. “Thanks, and have a great evening.”

He winked and then made his way to the elevator.

“You too!” Stiles chimed and then closed the door.

Before he could turn around he felt Peter’s body framing him from behind.

“I’m yours.” Peter repeated Stiles’ words from before, his voice rough and sultry.

Stiles felt the goosebumps creep up his arms.

“Yes” he almost whispered.

And then added “Always.”

Peter’s nose rubbed against Stiles’ neck as he savored the scent. “I like when you say that, my Kapturek.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side so Peter had better access to his neck. “I like how you react to that my Zly Wilk.”

Peter growled lowly in his throat, as he playfully bit down on Stiles’ neck. The sound and sensation went right to Stiles’ groin and he felt his knees get a little weak.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The next morning they were just lounging in bed, cuddling, Peter lazily drawing circles on Stiles’ back while Stiles was lying with his head on Peter’s chest, listening to the man’s strong, relaxed heartbeat.

Peter couldn’t have explained why this was the moment he decided have the conversation, but in himself he felt like he wanted to explain and he felt like he might be able to do it now, feeling as safe and content as he did now.

“I can knot. But it depends on the circumstances.”

He waited for Stiles to say something, maybe make a remark, but his alpha just hummed to indicate he was listening.

“A werewolf’s physicality changes with the shift. Not all things can be shifted individually, at least not without a lot of practice.

Only shifting your claws is relatively easy, only shifting your face is already more difficult. The closer you get from a beta shift to a full shift the more difficult it is to control.

A werewolf who can fully shift would also shift genitalia somewhere along that process. But while we are all pretty used to what werewolves look like and not fazed by it in the way humans are, we are partly still conditioned in what we find attractive by human society.

So, while werewolves do fuck in shifted form sometimes, especially since it is supposed to heighten the chances of creating werewolf offspring, it’s not really a common practice.

It is kind of seen as archaic to be honest.

I’ve done it once. With Corinne. Malia’s mother.”

Stiles had slightly moved his head at that, looking at Peter for a moment before placing his head down again with a soft “Oh…” of understanding.

“We didn’t even like each other. It was a very weird and confusing time in both our lives and one moment we were arguing again, fighting, insulting each other, the next moment we are angrily fucking, still half mauling each other in rage. It just...happened, I didn’t mean it to happen either. In that moment neither of us really cared, but the half hour afterwards when we were stuck together was pretty awful and awkward, I can tell you that much. We did not see each other after that really, at least not that I remember, but as you know Talia took some memories from me to hide Malia’s existence from me, so I can’t really tell you anything more about it than you already know. But you probably understand why I wasn’t sure how to answer your question about it now.”

Stiles nodded a little. “I mean...shit, I definitely understand it’s a difficult topic. I don’t really know how to react to it. Like...do you want me to just not mention it again and leave it at that? Would you want to try it again in another setting to reclaim that part of your wolfhood? I...how do you want us to handle the topic?”

Peter tilted his head a little and used one hand to guide Stiles’ face to look at him. “Stiles, did you miss the part about me having to be in almost full shift to even be able to get a knot?”

Stiles tilted his head as well, not really understanding what Peter was getting at. “I have seen you in more than a beta shift after you came back from the dead. So I know you can physically do that, what are you trying to say?”

There was a pretty confused moment between them in which Peter clearly was assessing if Stiles was fucking with him about this topic.

“I...I’m not going to look like a majestic wolf or something Stiles. My fucked up full shift back when I was an alpha was not due to the alpha powers, it was due to how damaged I am. That hasn’t changed. I still look like that.”

Stiles sat fully up, starting to get what Peter was saying. “Is that the reason you never fully shift? You see your full shift as fucked up?”

Peter propped himself up a little. “It is fucked up. It’s not what I used to look like in my full shift. I wasn’t as graceful with it as Talia, but I sure as hell didn’t look like a creature from a bad 90s horror movie.”

Stiles kneeled next to Peter and cupped the man’s face with his hands. “Peter. I don’t care if you looked different at some point in your life. Sure, your human appearance is very lovely to look at, and I do my fair share of ogling, but I am never ignoring you in your entirety when I see you. I look at your conventionally beautiful face and I can see the ridges and the fur and the glowing eyes, fangs and claws that are hidden underneath that skin. I look at your awe inspiring shift and I can see the chiseled chin, those deceiving baby blues, that villainy grin and adorable snarl and hint of a widow’s peak. You are never one or the other. You are always one and the same to me.

Peter.

Mine.

Wholly.

If you don’t want to ever revisit this topic, that is fine by me. I certainly didn’t expect to hit a nerve when I mentioned it that first time to tease you. But if your argument for not doing it only is about you thinking you’re not pretty to me when you are close to your full shift, then that’s really not a fucking reason.”

Peter stared at Stiles for a few moments and then just pulled him close and buried his face in Stiles’ neck.

“You never cease to amaze me…” Peter murmured against Stiles’ skin and Stiles just smiled softly.

“Good.”

“I do like the idea of rewriting that experience with you…”

Stiles smiled turned a little more vicious. “Don’t tell me you enjoy the idea of rutting into me until you fill me up like your good little bitch.”

Stiles could only yelp as he was rolled around so he was lying on his back, Peter over him, holding his wrists, his face shifted, snarling at Stiles with his fangs exposed.

“You have a filthy filthy mouth darling.”

Stiles grinned challenging. “Make me shut up wolfy.”

They didn’t go all the way this time, but Stiles did notice Peter seemed a lot more carefree about shifting when in bed with him. And he definitely appreciated that.

After all, Peter being a werewolf wasn’t some kind of burden he accepted in order to be with Peter, it was just as much a part he liked about his partner as the wit, the heart and everything else.

  
  


~*~

  
  


In the evening they received a text message telling them to come to Derek’s place.

Peter was driving and begrudgingly Stiles used his magic to heal the bruises Peter had left on him. He liked them, loved the marks of their relationship, but he absolutely didn’t want to give anybody any fodder to argue against his and Peter’s relationship, and not everybody would understand the fact Stiles demanded of Peter to do these things to him.

About half of the pack was already there but Scott, Allison, Isaac and Lydia weren’t.

The both of them were greeted but yet again nobody said anything about them arriving together or staying together or anything at all.

Except maybe for the fact Derek’s nostrils flared a little, and he was apparently irritated by what he could or maybe couldn’t sense , when Stiles sat down next to him.

“Hey Sourwolf, how is it hanging?” he asked with a smile and got the expected glare back. “That well huh? Must be doing something right…”

He also chatted a little with Erica until eventually the rest of the group arrived.

First Isaac, a few minutes afterwards Scott with Deaton in tow and finally Lydia and Allison together.  Stiles gave both the girls a short smile as he noticed them holding hands and they smiled back at him.

They hadn’t talked much lately but he was happy they apparently had figured their relationship out enough to show some more physical affection when Scott was present.

Since the group was complete now Scott looked around, Deaton hovering in the background, and started to speak. “Talia’s claws have been stolen.”

Peter and Stiles exchanged glances while Derek growled lowly.

“Deaton had the claws for less than two weeks and he lost them?”

Scott frowned at that. “We suspect someone tampered with the protection spells.”

That brought Peter into the conversation. “Those protection spells were perfect, Stiles absolutely didn’t make a mistake.”

Scott shrugged. “We can’t know that for sure, he is a self taught novice. The only reason he was the one to cast the spells was because they don’t lend themselves to Deaton’s kind of magic.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but said nothing, he was used to this kind of talk.

Peter on the other hand got up.

Apparently not having to worry Scott could cut him out of the pack and his new alpha being the one who was being doubted prompted him to literally stand up for Stiles.

“Stiles is extremely talented and you don’t see that. It is not only unreasonable to think Stiles would mess up that spell, it is also in fact wrong. I personally tested the wards, they were flawless.

If anything went wrong it has to have happened while Deaton had the claws outside of their protective shield.”

Scott made a step forward to get a bit more in Peter’s face. “Deaton knows better than to be thoughtless with the claws.” he growled between gritted teeth.

Peter made another step as well and now they really were starting to get in each other’s face.

“Deaton didn’t even know better than to be thoughtless with the protection of the last pack he served.”

Stiles had to admit it was painful to know Scott trusted someone like Deaton more than Stiles himself, but it was what it was.

He contemplated calling Peter off, but that would mean he revealed their situation. And it did feel good to have someone on his side for once.

So instead he observed the others, most specifically Deaton.

The guy was leaning at the wall in Scott’s back and seemed unconcerned by the exchange. In fact he made almost a show of not giving it much attention.

God that guy was so shifty sometimes. Stiles should have realized that before Deaton had started to downplay the powers Stiles had.

He suspected that entire spark thing would never have come up if it hadn’t been necessary to close a mountain ash circle back then.

Scott growled and let his eyes flare red before speaking in his alpha voice.  _ “You have no right to accuse anybody of wrong-doing Peter! Now sit down.” _

Peter glanced at Stiles.

If Peter didn’t comply it’d be obvious he wasn’t bound to Scott anymore. But maybe it was time. He hadn’t really planned on delivering the reveal with any kind of shock value, but he was upset, he was hurt and really this was a long time coming. 

If this was how it was going to go down then he was okay with that.

Who knew, maybe Scott would surprise him. 

Though probably not.

He shrugged slightly to signal Peter he was fine with whatever he decided.

If Peter didn’t want to follow Scott’s commands he would not force him to do so. Peter had to do that long enough.

And with that reassurance Peter kept upright, staring at Scott challengingly, his eye color not even changing under the alpha’s pathetic roar.

“You are not the boss of me anymore. and trying to shut me up with your alpha powers does not change the fact that you are doing Stiles a gross disservice.”

Scott looked shocked first and then angry, while the others were varying amounts of mostly confused. Only Lydia and Derek both looked from Peter to Stiles and there seemed to be some form of understanding there.

Scott pushed Peter back and Peter allowed it to happen. “If you aren’t part of the pack anymore then get out of Beacon Hills you creep.”

Stiles’ fingers twitched, he wanted to punch Scott for the audacity of those words, but Peter seemed unbothered.

He slightly rubbed the spot where Scott had pushed him and smirked back at the alpha. “Just because I am not part of your pack anymore, doesn’t mean I am not part of a pack in Beacon Hills idiot. This town is my home, I have no intention to leave.”

Scott’s eyes turned wide. “Who did you kill? Are you challenging me?  _ Show me your eyes Peter!” _

Scott’s voice was colored by the alpha’s command again and his eyes stayed red this time.

He was clearly getting agitated.

Stiles still kept part of his attention on Deaton who had now stopped pretending he wasn’t paying attention and instead seemed to be irritated and trying to get ahead of what was happening.

Peter chuckled mischievously and let his eyes flash their beta blue. “I didn’t kill anybody  recently . I am not the alpha you are worried about. But honestly I am surprised you haven’t realized who it is. Considering your bond is supposedly soooo strong.”

Scott looked around the room with something close to paranoia in his eyes.

He was clearly reeling and Stiles was trying to decide at which point this was going too far.

He did not like how satisfying it was to see Scott’s flaws catch up with him.

All the little doubts Scott had placed between them to create the divide that was blowing up now.

“ _ Everyone show me your eyes! NOW! _ ” Scott roared out in desperation and all the werewolves except Peter let their eyes flash, revealing their beta status.

“ _ WHO IS YOUR ALPHA?!? ANSWER ME!! NOW! _ ” 

Scott was grabbing Peter at the front of his shirt while Peter was still grinning and just said calmly “It always amazes me how god damn blind you are Scott.”

Peter took hold of Scott’s wrists and Stiles decided that was the right moment to stop.

Before anybody got seriously hurt.

“Enough. Peter.” he said soft and calmly.

All raging energy drained out of Peter’s posture and he let go of Scott’s wrist, just pulled his shirt out of the Scott’s fingers and said “Yes, Alpha.”

Stiles smiled warmly. “Come here my wolf.”

Peter did so without hesitation, and went to stand beside the chair Stiles was sitting in.

“Stiles…?” Scott whispered with disbelief.

Stiles tilted his head. “Yes, Scott, me. I am sorry buddy, but this pack isn’t working out for either me nor Peter. So we made our own.”

He got up and Peter held his jacket so he could slip into it.

“We will leave you for now. I will send you the details of my territory later. And I hope we can find a solution that works for everyone. Also, my wards were perfect, thy were not the issue. And you better find those claws, or I will try to find them myself.”

Nobody else dared to say anything while Scott still stared at them.

Stiles staring him down, waiting for something to happen, maybe the cogwheels in his head were jammed.

Eventually he found a few words to stutter out. “But...you aren’t even a werewolf…”

Stiles considered his response for a very small moment before flicking his wrist to magically open the door to Derek’s loft. “I don’t have to be.”

And with that they left.

On their way the both of them noticed they were being tailed by someone but a little bit of magic from Stiles and they knew it were Erica and Boyd.

Peter suggested they could lose their tail but Stiles decided against it, they weren’t hiding anymore, and he wanted to see what the two betas were up to.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Stiles was sitting in Peter's lap, the collar around his neck. His phone was muted and in the kitchen because Scott had kept blowing it up with messages and calls.

The petty part in him had felt great at how things had gone down.

The part in him though that had still been attached to his and Scott's former friendship was finally completely broken and it hurt. It hurt so much.

Peter was murmuring soothing things at him and just holding him while he allowed his inner child to mourn the connection.

He had cried ugly fat tears but now he just felt hollow.

The doorbell rang and Peter froze, clearly trying to decide what to do.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked hoarsely.

"Erica and Boyd."

Interesting.

Stiles tried to get his foggy brain to speed up.

So the two hadn’t followed them just to spy on them from a safe distance.

Well since Erica and Boyd had rarely been happy with Scott's leadership this wasn’t too surprising.

In contrast they had always gotten along with Peter and Stiles.

This really wasn't the strangest development he supposed.

"We can smell you in there. Please let us come in. We didn't tell anybody we were coming here."

That was Erica.

Stiles rubbed his eyes.

"Please take the collar off and then let them in.” He said lowly and Peter nodded before reaching to free Stiles.

"If you want them gone again just say so baby, alright?"

Stiles smiled at Peter. "Yes, of course."

~*~

Peter was standing behind the comfy chair Stiles was sitting in, Erica and Boyd had sat down on the couch across from them.

“How did you find out where I live?” Peter asked.

He knew how but he wanted them to have to confess to following him and Stiles.

The two betas shared a glance then Boyd explained. “Scott told us to follow you after you left. We did, because we knew it’d mean he’d not try to send anyone else. Erica called him when we got here and told him we lost the trail.”

Stiles raised his hand as Peter opened his mouth to say something and Peter closed it again.

The alpha leaned back in his chair. “You want to join our pack I assume.”

Erica and Boyd glanced at each other again before nodding at Stiles.

“I am nothing like Scott or Derek. I’m not even a werewolf. I don’t intend to recruit anybody, I don’t intend to be kind and forgiving, I don’t even intend to be good. My only goal is to keep my pack safe. If you become part of my pack that’ll mean you are under my protection, but it will also mean you are under my command. A pack can only work if its members take care of each other. I will be your Alpha first and your friend second. Are you sure you want that? This can’t be a situation where you chose me as the lesser evil. I am not looking for people who tolerate me because their other options are worse.”

A wry smile pulled on the corners of Erica’s lips. “We are not looking for a Scott or Derek. You are the main reason we decided to stay at all after the whole thing with the alpha pack.”

Boyd nodded and Stiles tilted his head.

“Peter?”

“They are telling the truth. Or they are very good at controlling their heartbeats.”

Boyd gave Peter a curious look “That’s possible?”

Peter smirked at him but didn’t give him an answer.

“Alright” Stiles said and assessed the two in front of him once more.

He had always liked them, but this would push the four of them a lot closer together. “I’ll think about it and give you my answer tomorrow.”

For a moment there was silence, then Boyd nodded “Thank you for considering it.”

Erica pressed her lips together and Stiles knew there was something she wanted to say.

“Get it out Catwoman. I’m still the same old Stiles, I am not going to rip your head off.”

Peter murmured “I might, depending on what she has to say.”

Stiles chuckled “No, you won’t.”

And with more seriousness in his voice Peter replied “Yes, Alpha.” and Stiles couldn’t keep a satisfied smirk off his face at those words.

Erica looked between them.

“Okay, so what I meant to say was this. It’s no secret I used to have kind of a crush on you Stiles. But it wasn’t just because you were nice to me. I might appear more extroverted now than I did back then, but I am still often insecure as fuck okay? And you always, always know how to help me be more confident and brave. You have always inspired me to dare things I felt too scared of on my own. And that kind of inspiration is what I am looking for in a leader, in an alpha. You were my alpha of sorts long before I knew werewolves or magic were real. And I certainly more often agreed with and followed your ideas than Scott’s. I don’t mean to rush you, you are obviously totally in your right to think about it. But I just...I want to be clear on this. Magic powers or not, werewolf or not you have never been the lesser evil to me, you were always my first choice. I just didn’t know you were an option to choose as my literal alpha before today. But I want that.”

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that declaration but luckily Boyd cleared his throat. “You are not my one, true Alpha or anything Stiles. But I know I can trust you to have my best interest at heart. I know you aren’t idealistic or selfish and I like you as a person. You are the kind of alpha I want to support.”

Wow...okay.

Stiles had just started to get used to Peter praising him as an alpha…

It felt very strange to hear it from people who weren’t banging him.

“Thank you. Both of you. Your words are appreciated. But it has been an exhausting day, so I would ask you to leave for now. I’ll give you my answer tomorrow.”

This time both Erica and Boyd nodded.

Then Peter stepped out from behind Stiles and motioned them towards the door.

They both said a polite goodbye, Stiles did as well and Peter saw them out.

  
  


When Peter came back he didn't have to ask, he knew Stiles was exhausted but not ready yet to leave Alpha Mode.

He stayed at the side of the chair, ready to get any instructions. "Do you want my opinion on this?"

Stiles nodded. "I wouldn't make this decision without hearing you at least."

Peter sat down on the ground and leaned his body against Stiles's leg.

It felt easier than he had expected.

And the hand that immediately started playing with his hair was a perfect sensation.

"So what do you think?"

Peter made a noise somewhere between a humm and a purr. "I think Erica and Boyd never had a genuine alpha or a working pack. They have been gravely neglected, mistreated and abused. At the same time they are smart and capable people both as werewolves and in their everyday lives.

They will probably become fiercely loyal and protective once they have an alpha that actually values them as assets and people the way they deserve. They will also solidify your claim to being another alpha in this territory. And while I know you have no intention to actively recruit people it will also show others who might be unhappy in their situation that you are someone who treats his people well."

Stiles stayed quiet for a few moments while running his fingers through Peter's hair. "You'd like it if I was going to recruit, wouldn't you?"

He felt how Peter leaned more into the touch.

"No. I know that people will flock to you naturally and I do like the idea of you as the chose Alpha of the supernatural people of Beacon Hills. I also don't want you to take on more responsibility than you are willing to have because you feel like people deserve a sanctuary or something. If our pack stays the two of us then I'll still be just as happy and proud to be your beta."

Stiles pulled on Peter's hair slightly. "Turn around."

The man did, now kneeling almost between Stiles' legs, seeming unbothered by the position. 

There was the idea, the concept of making Peter suck him off like this. 

But the moment Stiles imagined it he realized he was seeing himself in Peter's position.

He didn't want Peter to get him off.

He wanted Peter to tell him what he had to do. "You will have to take the reign from me this time Peter."

Peter looked up at him and smiled gently. "Not a problem."

He stood up and caged Stiles in the chair with his hands on either side of the arm rest. "May I kiss you?"

Stiles had followed Peter's motions and was now looking up at him, longingly. "Yes."

He leaned down and kissed Stiles.

It was soft, almost just a brushing of lips. 

"Breath, darling." Peter murmured.

Stiles hadn't fully realized he'd held his breath and breathed out audibly.

"Good." Peter praised and Stiles felt the word tingle across his back.

"Keep breathing." He was ordered and Stiles nodded slowly.

A hand took hold of his nape and Peter pulled him into a second kiss.

This one was filthy and raw, Stiles moaned into the kiss and reached out with his hands to hold on to Peter's frame. 

Both his wrists were captured and fixated on the arm rests of the chair.

Eventually Peter let go of him.

Stiles felt slightly dazed and breathed more heavily.

With one finger under his chin Peter forced Stiles to look up. "How do you feel baby?"

Stiles smiled grateful. "Ready."

"Very good. Go get the collar."

Stiles went and found the collar in its designated place.

He looked at it for a moment and asked himself if he was really ready to put it on.

But then he reminded himself he wasn’t going to put it on, Peter was going to place the collar around his neck.

And while Stiles was not yet in the right mindset to just submit he was far enough to have Peter put the collar on him. 

He went back into the living room where Peter was standing. Peter held his hand out demandingly and Stiles handed him the collar after a moment of hesitation. 

Right now, to Stiles, submitting his control felt like walking with lead in his shoes.

Peter took the collar but didn't put it on him immediately.

Instead he stepped closer to Stiles.

Close enough for their chests to almost touch.

Although they were the same height right now Stiles felt like Peter was taller than him.

"Are you sure you want me to take over Kapturek?" He murmured with his voice low and caring.

Stiles didn't look up, he felt so restricted by his conflicting emotions. 

He wanted to not have to be in control, he wanted to rest his mind, so so badly. 

But he needed to trust that things would be fine if he did. And he knew rationally Peter was absolutely capable of taking control for a while. But knowing that you could relax and feeling it wasn't the same. Earlier it had been easy. He had just felt so exhausted all he had wanted was bury himself in Peter's chest and never leave that spot.

Now he felt the responsibility, the choices he had to make, for himself and others.

Just thinking about it right now made him feel like something was squeezing his throat.

He didn't just want to give up his control, he needed it. He needed Peter to take it away, by force if necessary. 

He looked up at his wolf with defiance, not for Peter but for his own, stubborn subconscious holding on to the control that was hurting him.

"Any means necessary Zly Wilk. I know my safewords."

Peter's soft expression changed to something far more vicious yet somehow still adoring.

He raised his hand and took firm hold of Stiles' chin, forcing it up and exposing Stiles' neck.

A few swift movements and the cold leather collar was snuggly hugging Stiles' neck.

"This way."

With a yank on the ring in the front he was being dragged towards the wall. All struggling he did was unceremoniously ignored by the unrelenting pull he couldn't do anything about.

So he found himself with the wall in front of him. He tried to turn around but a hand in his back pushed him chest first against the wallpaper.

Peter's breath was hot against Stiles' ear as he growled. "Did I say you could turn around?"

Stiles closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Didn't think so. Stay. Eyes to the wall."

The hand disappeared and Stiles took a deep breath before he decided he needed to know what would happen if he turned.

So he peeked over his shoulder.

And the hand was back, this time pushing the side of his head against the wall.

"Testy much. I guess that means I'll have to make sure you can't move without my permission."

He was pulled backwards by the collar, feeling it press against his adam's apple as he stumbled backwards without knowing exactly where they were going.

He heard a drawer open and something being taken out and then the drawer closed again.

Moments later Peter was hugging him from behind. It was a deceivingly loving gesture for how he had acted just before and Stiles wasn't going to trust it.

His suspicion was confirmed when Peter took his wrists and wrapped them in soft but tight leather cuffs. They weren't going to cut off his circulation but he sure as hell also wouldn't get out of them without using his magic.

Next he was dragged back to the wall and a rope was pulled through the ring on one of his cuffs, then the ring on his collar and finally the ring on the other cuff.

The ancient looking dagger that was hoisted on two hooks above Stiles' head was taken away and for the first time Stiles realized how much more sturdy than necessary those hooks looked.

How sturdy they actually were he found out moments later when the rope was hooked on both hooks so the rope created an M shape from his wrist up to the hooks and down to his collar.

Just as he wanted to try out how much range he still had in his arms the ends of the rope were used to tie his elbows to his waist.

Stiles had not said much while Peter had been restricting him more and more but this last bit was just unfair. "This is so mean!"

He tried to create some wiggle room for himself but there was just nothing.

And as Peter had promised he could barely even turn his head to the side, forced to look at the wall.

He felt Peter press against his back and teasingly biting his earlobe.

"This is your own doing Sweetheart. If you had done as you were told I wouldn't have to take such extreme measures."

Stiles whimpered at the pain in his earlobe and closed his eyes as Peter's mouth moved to push aside Stiles' shirt and pinch the soft skin of Stiles' neck right underneath the collar.

"You look positively delicious like this darling."

He moved his hands down Stiles' sides and then pushed them into the front of the younger man's pants.

Stiles' semi hard on reacted beautifully and Peter hummed in satisfaction.

"Look who's enjoying me being mean."

He squeezed Stiles' balls for a moment and Stiles groaned loudly and pushed his ass against Peter's hard cock.

Peter growled happily and pushed back, grinding Stiles against the wall.

Stiles moaned again and Peter chuckled like a villain before biting Stiles' neck hard enough to cause a bruise.

The noise leaving Stiles' throat was half desperate moan, half wounded animal.

"I love all those delightful sounds you make baby. Maybe tonight I'll make you scream for me."

Oh yes please.

Stiles was falling easily now. 

His mind was starting to relax into the sensation of Peter doing as he pleased.

He felt safe like this.

Tied up, Peter taking him apart in just the way he needed it.

He felt tears run down his cheeks and the relief he felt forced a slightly hysterical giggle out of him.

Peter seemed to pick up on that and wrapped his arms around Stiles' body, kissing the spot he had bitten before. 

"What color are you at baby?"

Stiles couldn't help but smile at how caring Peter was even when torturing him.

He smiled and leaned into the hug as much as he could. "Green, Sir."

There was another kiss on his nape.

"Belt, Paddle, Flogger or bare hand Baby?"

Difficult.

"Flogger please."

"So polite" Peter said teasingly and "It really is a fascinating surprise to see how tame you get when handled properly. Like a feral kitten being domesticated."

He moved one hand upwards on Stiles' body while the other was still cupping his balls.

Peter's fingers reached his mouth and Stiles just opened up for them.

He could taste the sweat of himself on them but it only made the situation headier.

He loved the sensation of Peter in his mouth, just inside him generally, the feeling of Peter taking up space within him physically and mentally.

Peter's fingers played with Stiles' tongue and Peter chuckled amused. "Not even the thought of biting my hand. You just can't get enough."

Stiles moaned around those fingers in agreement and was rewarded by Peter pushing against his ass again.

Both of them groaned at the sensation.

"I'll be right back darling. Will you be okay for a few moments?"

Stiles nodded.

Peter pulled his hands out of Stiles' mouth and pants and the warmth of his body vanished from Stiles' back.

He felt the lack of physical contact like ice burning on his skin and in his heart but he knew Peter would be back soon and he found solace in that knowledge.

Seconds felt like hours and the air of the room felt harsh on him where he had been warmed by Peter's body heat. But before he could question his faith in Peter the man was back and pressing up against him once more.

"Miss me?"

Stiles nodded and a single tear followed the track the former ones had made.

Peter made soothing noises and caught the tear with the tip of his finger. "Poor baby. But you did so good darling. You were so brave for me. And I'm here now."

And Stiles knew that and believed it. Peter was there for him.

"Thank you" he blurted out, because it felt like the most reasonable way to express what he felt.

Peter gave Stiles' nape another kiss. "Always and forever Sweetheart."

Stiles smiled at the sentiment while Peter pulled Stiles's shirt up and over his head before he moved a little away from him, but always stayed connected by having one hand touching Stiles' back or shoulders or arms.

Stiles heard the noises of Peter spinning the flogger.

He tried to reason with himself about how Peter would obviously warm himself and Stiles up before he went into it, but that didn't mean the noise wasn't affecting him.

The swish of the leather strips cutting the air was creating tension and anticipation in him.

Suddenly the flogger came down on the wall, close to his hand and Stiles tried to flinch away from the noise but the ropes only allowed him so much movement.

The flogger had not touched him, but the shock had been like a bolt right to his dick.

He leaned his head forward against the wall.

Most guys he had played with weren't half as elaborate and deliberate as Peter, but the most notable difference was probably how much Peter seemed to enjoy playing those little mind games.

It was incomparable to a guy fucking him with his hands tied behind his back and choking him until both of them came.

That was nice too, and Stiles was sure if he voiced a desire for something quick and simple Peter would happily oblige, but this was still worlds apart.

And for now Stiles loved it.

The flogger was moved tenderly over his skin, caressing him, teasing him for what was yet to come.

The sensation was lost a few moments later and then replaced by the harmless sting of the few first hits.

As Peter started to lay a base on Stiles' back, getting his body used to the sensation, getting his blood circulating it felt nice, relaxing even.

He closed his eyes as the blows fell down on his back like heavy rain.

Slowly Peter upped the intensity of the hits more and more. 

In between Peter always came back to Stiles and re-established physical contact.

He rubbed and massaged Stiles' back gently, soothing the burn whenever his hand was touching his skin.

Stiles knew Peter wasn't actually taking his pain though, this was just the warmth and comfort of Peter's hands.

Stiles' body started to feel warm, the slight pain grew and started to radiate. The heavier the hits the more Stiles' brain started to swim in adrenaline and endorphins.

He started to feel like he was floating.

The noises and the sensation of the leather strips hitting his body were bleeding into each other, Stiles couldn't have told the time, or if his eyes were open or closed, or maybe even his name really.

He felt like nothing and everything, like peace and calm and wild and free.

Pure energy, a bit of universe inhabiting a body.

Peter came back to Stiles again but this time he didn't just touch Stiles' back, he hugged him from behind, his voice saying lovely, soothing things Stiles only registered as words here and there but overall as a grounding presence.

Peter's hands were moving around Stiles' body and he just enjoyed the sensations of Peter rubbing his wrists and neck, then a moment of lightness and Peter's warmth left his back but his hands returned, massaging his back and arms and legs. Through all this Peter's voice never stopped talking to him.

Eventually Stiles registered an entire question.

"How do you feel my sweet boy?"

He had to smile, Peter was always so caring, he really loved that.

"Good, Sir." He murmured.

"You are incredible my love. So perfect. Can you look at me?"

Stiles opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed at some point.

Peter was smiling at him, Stiles' own smile got wider. "Very good darling. I love seeing those beautiful eyes. Do you think you can drink something?"

Stiles nodded, his mouth did feel very dry.

Peter helped him sit up and that was when Stiles realized he was only wearing his underwear and lying in bed.

When had that happened?

He got a bottle of water handed to him.

"Slowly" Peter reminded him and Stiles drank the water in small sips.

His throat started to feel better and Stiles cleared it to voice his question. "How...I...I'm missing bits of how…when did we…"

Peter smiled with adoration at him. "You were gone pretty far into Subspace. It's not unusual for memories and the sense of time and place to blur in that state. Are you concerned by it?"

Stiles saw Peter hesitating to touch him and his heart almost broke as he realized what Peter was worrying.

So he reached out instead and took Peter's hand and rubbed his cheek against it. "No Peter. I trust you, entirely. Don't doubt that for a moment."

The man visibly relaxed and moved to wrap his arms around Stiles again. "Thank you."

Stiles didn't know how to respond to that or if he even should so instead he just hugged Peter back.

Eventually they parted again and Peter gave him his trademark smirk. "Drink your water Babyboy."

Stiles smiled back cheekily "Yes Daddy."

~*~

Stiles still felt good when the next day came.

Yes he had a ridiculous amount of "missed" calls from Scott and a few calls from Derek, his Dad and Melissa plus messages from Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Deaton and even two from Malia, but he knew he'd be able to handle them.

He already knew which people he'd call or message back and which not, that made it easier as well.

First person he'd call back was his Dad, who Stiles hoped wasn't too mad at him.

The phone rang for maybe a moment before the Sheriff's voice could be heard. "What the fuck is going on Son?!"

Alright. No greeting, but also no concerned questions, no passive-aggressiveness, no demands to get his ass over immediately and no tirade. Just the demand to be informed about what was going on.

Stiles felt like this was the best possible scenario for the mood his father could be in.

"Something I did hurt Scott's fragile ego and alphaness and now he is throwing a major hissy-fit and being an all in all douchecanoe. Which unfavorably combines with his being an alpha and feeling entitled to people doing what he says."

Stiles heard a deep and frustrated sigh from his Dad and he definitely understood that reaction. "Yeah, I already had an encounter with Scott yesterday. He was a real pain in the ass, wildly speculating who and why and how had corrupted you somehow, he said Peter Hale was involved and you had gotten some serious juice or something. I was a bit worried, I'll admit but what I got out of him also sounded fishy as hell."

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and Peter took Stiles' hand where it was lying on the arm rest of the couch.

"You don't have to tell him about us if you don't want to."

Stiles nodded before clearing his throat. "Most of what Scott has told you was likely bullshit dad. But I'd prefer to explain the details of what is happening in person. For now I want you to know that I am definitely not corrupted, I am okay and safe, Scott can kiss my ass and I am sorry you got dragged into this. I really didn't mean to cause you any additional stress."

There was a bit of silence on the other end as well before his dad responded. "Alright Stiles. I am sorry to hear you and Scott are having issues but I would be lying if I said I was surprised. How about you come by for dinner."

Stiles smiled. "Thank you Dad. Dinner sounds good, but I'm cooking. And I'll be bringing someone else with me."

Another moment of silence. "Would that someone by any chance be Peter Hale?"

"Yes Dad. It's Peter. But please try to keep an open mind."

Another heavy sigh. "Of course. I will try."

Stiles smiled, he knew that was the best he could hope for. "Thanks Dad. See you at dinner."

"Yes, till then son."

His Dad hung up and Stiles relaxed into Peter's side.

"This went a lot better than I thought."

Peter chuckled. "So are you introducing me as your Beta or…"

Stiles punche Peter half-heartedly against the arm.

"Don't be a dick. I'll introduce you as my Mate, Beta and Right Hand."

Peter furrowed his brow. "I am more of a Left Hand. But it's your decision."

Stiles shrugged. "With Boyd and Erica we are a pack entirely made up of people with Left Hand potential. You have the most experience and social finesse, you'd be wasted as my Left. I think that job would be best suited for Boyd and Erica as a shared position."

Peter considered it. "They balance each other very well. And are both fast learners. It does make sense. They'll serve you well, with some training."

Stiles grinned and gave Peter's jaw a peck. "I'm sure you'll whip them into shape masterfully."

Peter grinned as well. "Speaking of masterful whipping. How is your back doing?"

Stiles smiled while thinking about the last night. "I can feel it of course, but in a good way. And before dinner I'll heal it. My father will accept many things. I am not certain you beating me is one of those things. No need to take that risk."

Peter nodded. "I agree. I intend to give him a little gift. An unregistered gun and wolfsbane laced bullets. As a gesture. I don't need him to immediately try them out."

  
  


The next person Stiles called was Melissa.

When she took the call he heard her say "-ott, it's his choice if he wants to talk to you. I am not going to play messenger. Hello Stiles. How are you? I'm worried to be honest, what Scott is saying makes no sense."

He heard Scott say something in the background but Melissa shushed him and Stiles didn't really care right now anyway.

"Hi Melissa. I'm pretty good actually. I made a decision Scott didn't like and probably also doesn't understand. But it was important for me to do it to not get stuck in a situation that was causing me to spiral down into a bad place. I hope at some point in the future he'll come around, but if he doesn't I won't be able to bend over backwards for him anymore."

He heard Melissa shush Scott again before she responded. "I understand. To be honest I’d prefer to just be left out of whatever your problem is. Are you still coming over for yoga on Wednesday?"

“No problem, I really have no intention to cause anybody any trouble, you’ll not hear me mention it unless you ask. That being said, is Scott going to try and ambush me when I am over?”

He heard Scott murmuring something else and Melissa hissing something at him before there was another murmur, then she turned her attention back to Stiles.

“If he does he’s going to regret it.”

He heard Scott whine “Moooooooom” in the background.

Stiles felt a small smile tug at his lips and just as he realized that his mood faltered into sadness. It was so easy to ignore what an asshole Scott often was when he acted like a dork. It’d probably take a long time until he got over that.

It was amazing, in a cruel way, how easy things that used to make you laugh or smile can fill you with loss and sadness.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and pulling him close.

One hand came up and wiped away the tear that had made its way down his cheek.

It helped, but he had to end this conversation quickly.

He swallowed and licked his lips, trying not to sound affected. “Alright Melissa. I have to admit I might be busier than before in the foreseeable future but I’ll try to keep our wednesday appointment. Sadly I have to hang up now, but it was good to talk to you.”

“Okay, Stiles, I am glad to hear it. And I know I said I don’t want to be involved but if you need someone to talk to...”

He took a deep breath to calm himself. “That’s a very kind offer, but I think that’d mostly make things more complicated for both of us. And I have other people I can talk to, if I feel the need.”

There was a short moment of silence. “Okay, all I can do is offer. Till wednesday then.”

She didn’t sound disappointed but maybe still a little bit worried.

He decided that was okay, the situation was difficult for her, he wasn’t going to sooth her mind entirely on that for a while.

“Thank you. Till wednesday.”

He hung up, dropped the phone next to himself on the couch and then turned a little to be half draped over Peter and bury his face in the man’s neck and just breath in Peter’s warm and calming scent.

Stiles might not have a werewolf nose but that didn’t mean scent wasn’t still something he knew was part of their attraction to each other.

Maybe now that they were no longer hiding he’d just mix their scents and mark everything they wanted as theirs…

Wait a second!

He jumped off of Peter who had just settled into the perfect position to have Stiles snuggling him like that and who looked confused and slightly offended.

Stiles leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. “Sorry my wolf, I just had an idea and I have to test something. Give me your bottle with your scent.”

Now Peter looked more curious than anything else as he handed Stiles the bottle. “Are you going to tell me what your plan is?”

Stiles grinned while he pulled out his own bottel with scent and opened Peter’s and opened both before he pulled a vial out of a pocket dimension. 

Peter stared at the spot where the fabric of the universe had been cut into just a moment ago.

“You...can move matter between different dimensions...were you going to tell me that?”

Stiles dismissed the question while mixing a drop of each scent to the vial. “Once I figured out how to relax into it it wasn’t actually that difficult. A lot of it is really just a question of conviction.”

He smelled the mixture and then added another drop of his own scent into it before going to the kitchen and adding a little bit of water.

He shook it again to mix and then came back and held it out for Peter to inspect. “It’s less strong than the actual physical scent. My goal would be for it to be more of a subconscious message. After the lines of our territory are drawn we’d spray this within the territory, and an undiluted version along the actual borders. I could even look for a way to make the scent more permanent so we don’t have to spray it over and over again. My only issue is that I’m not sure how it might affect humans and animals.”

Peter sniffed the vial and listened to what Stiles said.

He was impressed, amazed and already stupid in love, but Stiles made a good point about the animals. “I wouldn’t worry about the humans, if it affects them it might just associate us with the area and that’s it. And I think it should only affect animals the way most scent marking affects them. I really like the idea of us being able to claim our territory like that. This is good. Once Boyd and Erica are officially part of our pack we should send them out to mark our territory.”

Stiles sat down again and placed his feet in Peter’s lap. “I’d like to send Scott a physical map of our territory too. But I don’t think you or I should be the one to deliver it. I think you and Erica should mark the territory while Boyd makes the run to Scott’s place with the map. He is the least provocative member of the pack. Speaking of, I should send them a text to come over and answer those messages from Ally, Lydia and Malia. The other stuff can wait till tomorrow.”

Peter massaged Stiles’ feet and smiled softly. “I like it when you are scheming like this.”

Stiles grinned and leaned back with an amused huff. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

~*~

Stiles had asked Peter if there was a traditional way to welcome new members into a pack.

Peter had told him that there were a few different things one could do, which one you chose depended on the kind of welcome you wanted to give the new member.

You could symbolize them being under your protection, them being in your service, them being your lackey or them becoming your family.

It was not difficult to decide which message Stiles wanted to send to Boyd and Erica.

He already knew most packs had a symbol. And as a sign of someone becoming your family you usually either gave them some sort of jewelry that showed the symbol. Tattoos were also a choice but not every pack chose them, or made them the only way to show your affiliation.

Stiles had thought about what he wanted his pack’s symbol to be for a while.

He didn’t want to just use the triskelion, because he felt like while Peter was a Hale it’d be disrespectful to the actual Hale pack and what happened to them if he just appropriated their symbol. That being said, his pack was going to have a clear heritage from the former Hale pack. He relied on Peter to help him build a pack that was healthy and strong, one which had its roots in tradition but looked into the future too. Discarding that heritage entirely felt dismissive towards Peter’s contributions. So he did want to incorporate the triskelion in some way.

Peter made a few suggestions but eventually Stiles had a sudden inspiration.

What had worked for the witches in Charmed would work just fine for him as well.

His symbol would be a triquetra and at the center of the triquetra there’d be the triskelion. That way he had his magic represented and paid homage to Peter’s former pack and family.

He showed Peter the sketch once he was finished.

The silence that followed got him slightly worried, but then Peter just hugged Stiles.

“I like it” he said into Stiles’ hair and that was all Stiles needed to know.

“What kind of jewelry to you want it on?” he asked so he could make something specifically for Peter. “You could add it as another pendant to the vial and the tag.” 

Peter stared at the symbol for a while, his lips pressed together. “I want it as a tattoo.”

Stiles would not have thought Peter might want that. “Are you sure?”

Peter nodded firmly. “There is a spell to burn something under our skin directly instead of getting it tattooed and using a blow torch. It requires skills far beyond Deaton’s capabilities so we’ve never used it, but you definitely could do it and I think I could handle that, since it’s not an actual flame. When you do it at least.”

Stiles was not convinced. “Is that wise Peter? I will do it if you really want me to, but I am worried this might be triggering for you.”

Peter took Stiles’ hand. “My tattoo was burned away during the fire. I want that piece of myself back. Seeing the bare spot where it used to be is more triggering than a little bit of a burning sensation could ever be.”

Yeah ok, that made sense.

Stiles nodded in return now. “Alright, show me the spell.”

~*~

Boyd and Erica looked at the pendants Stiles had made them and then at the tattoo now showing on Peter’s neck.

Stiles smiled. “If you prefer you could get tattoos as well. But I am not going to tell you to. The symbol is not meant as me marking you, they are for you to display your pack affiliation if you want to. I want you to know that you are welcome to wear my sign to show that you are not alone, you are not up for grabs, you are members of a pack and that pack will go to war for you if that should be needed. In return you contribute to the strength of our pack. We don’t need to know all your thoughts and secrets but we need to know everything that could become a problem or could be useful. We need to trust each other. I know that won’t necessarily be easy right from the start but all four of us will have to take a leap of faith with this.

There are four simple rules for now.

One: We defend ourselves, we do not attack first. But if we have to defend ourselves mercy is not required. I won’t expect you to spare someone who is a threat to your life.

Two: Information about our pack is on a strict need-to-know basis. You do not answer questions about the pack unless I told you to and anybody who wants to get any answers should be directed to me.

Three, you are welcome to question my decisions and debate them with me, but never ever in front of people who aren’t pack. Towards the outside we present in unity. And I have the final say.

And four, no heroic sacrifices. We aren’t a pack of heroes, we are a pack of survivors. I am not asking you to just protect your bare life. I expect you to take care of yourself and put yourself first.

Any questions? Suggestions, comments of any other kind?”

Erica took the pendant and placed it around her neck before grinning at Stiles. “What needs to be done, Alpha?”

Stiles grinned back while his cheeks blushed.  He might not actively try to get more pack members but he did enjoy the way Erica placed herself in his hands.

Boyd looked at the pendant for a moment longer but then also took it and placed it around his neck. “Thank you for welcoming us into your pack, Alpha.”

Stiles took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m honored to have you.  Now, my dad asked me to come over for dinner and I told him I’d bring Peter and I’d be the one who cooks. You two will join us. I could use your help and expertise in the kitchen too, Boyd.”

Both new betas sounded excited about the prospect of a first pack dinner.

Stiles glanced at Peter and saw a small, content smile on the man’s face.

He loved seeing Peter like this.

Peter seemed to feel Stiles looking at him because he turned his head to look at Stiles as well.

His small smile got wider.

Stiles wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Peter smile like that, it was beautiful.

All his concerns about becoming an alpha, having that responsibility, faded away as he saw Peter like that.

It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
I know it has been quite some time, but as you can see this is not abandoned!  
We are now more than halfway there :D  
I have planned and roughly plotted out a fourth and last part after this one.  
But I'm not making any promises to when that'll be finished, because this is one of my more long-term projects ^^7  
Leave a comment on your way out, they make me very happy :)


End file.
